Strangely I am yours
by Haneefa99
Summary: Hermione Granger didn't care about Draco Malfoy and he didn't care about her. This arrangement would perfectly for them until they get paired for a potions assignment. An incident with a love potion changes their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Strangely I am yours**

Hermione Granger didn't care about Draco Malfoy and he didn't care about her. This arrangement would perfectly for them until they get paired for a potions assignment. An incident with a love potion changes their lives forever.

**Chapter 1**

Hermione didn't like this one bit. She thought today was going to be a good day. She woke up this morning feeling well rested and had a nice breakfast. So, why did it have to go downhill? She thought back to when it started to go wrong.

"_Ron!" she cried, "We're going to be late if you don't hurry!" Ron quickly stuffed the last of his pancake and scowled and Hermione. She felt guilty, she knew he didn't like to be rushed when he was eating, nobody does. But they were going to be late for Potions if he didn't hurry._

"_Blimey Hermione!" cried Ron "You couldn't let me eat in peace, could you?" he asked, "I'm sorry Ron, but I just didn't want to face Snape's wrath today." Harry looked at her, "Who wants to face Snape any day?" he asked, the three of them exchanged looks, "Slytherines." They answered simultaneously; they laughed and headed to class._

_When they entered Ron was attacked by a paper ball, Hermione sighed 'Oh Malfoy'. Just as predicted, when they turned around there was Draco Malfoy laughing at Ron's red face. Hermione always thought that Draco was handsome in his own way._

_He had white blonde hair, grey eyes and was scarily pale. He was tall and intimidating. He had that rare beauty, the one that came from being part of the aristocracy. He was like the Mona Lisa, to be admired from afar, he could not be kept. Such a beautiful and magical creature and then he opens his mouth…_

"_Really Malfoy, how old are you?" asked Harry clearly upset, Malfoy smirked, that was another thing, he never genuinely smiled he always smirked, scowled or laughed evilly and menacingly. "Come on it was a joke, no need to get your knickers in a twist."_

_The Slytherines behind him snickered but the Golden Trio kept their faces straight. Hermione was not in the mood for this, "Come on guys," she said softly to Harry and Ron, "Let's go."_

"_Listen to the mudblood." Said Draco, that one word changed everything, something ticked in Hermione, he had broken their unsaid rule about ignoring each other. Not it was on!_

"_Who do you think you are calling mudblood, you ferret!?" said Hermione, Draco looked mildly surprised and very angry. "What makes you think you talk to me like that, mudblood?" he said "What makes you think you can call me a mudblood?" she said "What makes you think I will let get away with calling me something like that?"_

_Ron and Harry felt like they should say something but they knew that whatever they wanted to say would not be appreciated. Snape chose that moment to enter his class. "What is going on here?" he asked, everyone went to their seats and stood quietly._

_Once they greeted and sat Snape started the lesson, "Now that you are all settled, I will put you all in pairs to work on the Love Potion." They were meant to study about Love Potions for this lesson. "Now the pairs are Longbottom and Potter, Weasley and Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy and Granger."_

_The Golden Trio groaned and sent each other sympathetic looks be fore going to their partners. Draco and Hermione worked quietly speaking only when they had to. Snape came to them and saw their potion which was a rose pink color. _

"_That looks ready try it." He said to Hermione she gaped at him "Try it!?" she exclaimed, "I have a cure Miss Granger don't worry." He said, she looked at him then to the potion and then back at him, and then she downed the potion. Everyone in the room was looking at her expectantly._

"_Well Granger," said Draco, Hermione turned to look at him, "Did it work?" he asked, and she was looking at him softly, like he was something precious and delicate. He waved his hand in front of her face, "You okay there Granger?" he asked then she kissed him, her lips pressed firmly against his, it lasted only a second but that second turned Draco's world around. _

"_I'm suppose that answers your question Mr. Malfoy." Said Snape he turned around, "I'll go get the cure." When he left Hermione was still looking at Draco strangely, she looked confused and dazed "Why did I do that?" she asked_

"_It's the Love Potion don't worry." He said to her, she shook her head "But I wanted to do it." She argued, "Granger the Love Potion changes your thoughts, feelings and desires," he looked her in the eye "The Love Potion made you want it."_

"_Don't look me in the eye." she said now Draco was confused, "Why?" he asked, "My heart skips a beat every time you do." Draco was shocked and simply stared at her, "You really love me don't you?" he asked and she simply nodded_

_Snape entered with the cure as he was walking to their desk, Neville tripped over he his shoe laces, that was untied, and knocked into Snape sending the cure onto the floor. You could here a pin drop; everyone was still and silent as they looked at the spilt cure._

"_Longbottom!"_

Now Hermione and Draco were sitting inside Dumbledore's office telling their story with Snape and McGonagall. "So, Miss Granger is now in love with Mr. Malfoy." He said, the two in question nodded their heads "How long will it take for it to wear off now that there's no cure?" he asked Snape "8 Weeks for the most headmaster."

"Eight weeks!?" exclaimed Hermione, "But I can't be in love for eight weeks; I can't be in love period!"

"Why not?" asked Draco, Hermione looked at him, "Boys are a really big distraction, that I cannot afford especially now!" Draco could understand he and Granger are the Heads and could not afford to be distracted when they had a school to lead.

"I'm pretty sure you'll live Miss Granger." Said Snape, "I don't see what we can do, to make another cure will take to much time and effort." Said McGonagall "I agree lets just let the potion run its course until then," Dumbledore looked at Draco pointedly "I trust Mr. Malfoy that you would not take advantage of Miss Granger in her current situation." Draco face became as hard as stone, "Of course not!" he said sounding appalled, Hermione scoffed and looked at Draco, "Why, scared you'll infected by something," she looked and sounded pissed "Afraid you'll get dirty if you touch a mudblood?"

The room became deadly quieted as Draco and Hermione stared at each other. "If you'll excuse me Headmaster, I looked like to go to my room." She said looking at her feet "Of course you both are dismissed." Hermione literally ran out of the room.

She entered the dorm she shared with Malfoy and sat on the couch in front of the fire. Their common room was pretty small with a dining table, three couches, and a coffee table, fire place, two bedrooms, one bathroom and a door that lead to the kitchen and another that lead into the library.

Hermione put her head in her hands and began sobbing. Love hurts, she realized, it hurts a lot. Draco came in, "Why are you crying?" he asked "Because loving you hurts." She said choking on her sobs, Draco was torn a part of him wanted to comfort and the other wanted to go into his room and never come out.

"I know that it's a potion that it's not real,"she stood up and looked at him, "But I really love you." no one ever said that to him, no one had ever told him that they loved him, only his mother did. He walked closer to her cupped her face, his thumbs wiping away her tears.

She then pressed her lips against his; he moved his lips against hers. He could feel her love for him. It didn't scare him like he thought it would, it comforted him. Then she pulled away, she began to walk away muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry".

Draco could still taste her, she tasted like blueberries oddly. He didn't know what to make about this situation, he liked kissing, he liked that she loved him. It was new to him, an adventure! He wanted to try and see where it would lead him, but it was a potion.

The real Hermione Granger would kill him! She didn't like him never mind love. She called him ferret, ignored him, and treated him like he wasn't worth his time. As Draco went over these facts he started to realize that he liked the real Hermione Granger less than the new one.

**First Chapter! Hope you liked it**, **it is pretty short but I promise they will get longer, please comment!**

**Love, Haneefa99**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was awake before dawn. She spent the morning just lying in bed, hoping to avoid Draco. It was all so new; loving Draco and seeing him would make it difficult to fight. 'Oh you silly girl, just get up and face the world' she told herself and with that she got up from bed.

Getting ready and taking care in doing so, she carefully went outside into their common room. Making as little noise as possible, given that it was only six-thirty in the morning, she tried hard to not wake up Draco. 'Careful 'Mione' she told herself. When she was safely out of the dorm she ran off.

She went to the dining hall, and sat down. "You did it Granger." She told herself, "You got out of the serpents lair."

"Not quite." She recognized that drawl, she sighed and turned around and there he was, leaning against the wall in his Slytherine uniform.

"Why are up?" she asked "Are you okay?" Draco simply raised an eyebrow at her concern, "I could ask you the same question." He said and began walking towards her, Hermione turned around as he sat down next to her. They were the only ones in the hall, "So why are you here?" he asked again

"I wanted to avoid you." She answered truthfully, Draco didn't change his expression, "Why?" he asked, Hermione looked at him incredulously "Um, I don't know, maybe because I'm under a potion and I can't be within a 5 mile radius of you without wanting to kiss you!" she exclaimed

He nodded and faked a pondering expression, "Now what are we going to do about that?" he asked Hermione looked at him confused, "You see Granger, we are heads, we share duties, several classes and a dorm." He explained, then his expression hardened, "How in the hell did you expect to avoid me!?" he asked suddenly angry

"I don't know!" she cried, "I don't know okay!" she put her face in her hands, Draco closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, "Why can't everything be normal?" he asked, Hermione snorted and looked up, "We're wizards," she started and looked at him, "Nothing will ever normal."

Draco laughed, "You're right about that mudblood." He said, Hermione caught her breath, "It's not darling or sweetheart, so why when you call me mudblood I see it as a compliment." She said. Draco's eyes widened, No one called her mudblood except Draco, it seemed almost, in a way, affectionate.

"It's an insult Granger." He said trying to explain it to her, "I know, but no one calls me that except you." She said it so sweetly, Draco couldn't help it, and he kissed her roughly. She responded immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they pulled away they were panting and leaning their foreheads together. Hermione's heart was pounding fast and loudly, she wouldn't be surprised if Draco could hear it. She looked at him in shock, got up and ran away, again.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair; he needed to stop kissing her. She was in love with him and he promised Dumbledore that he wasn't going to take advantage of her. Granted that he didn't care about the old coot but a part of him actually cared about the mudblood.

Mudblood! How could she see that name as a compliment? Draco got up and went to the Slytherine table. He sat there for a while just thinking before, other students came entered the hall. "Hey Draco." Said Pansy as she sat down with Blaise, "Are you okay?" asked Blaise

"No," he answered "It's this whole situation with Granger." He said putting his head in his hands, "What happened?" asked Pansy, Pansy and Blaise has always been Draco's closest friends, Crabbe and Goyle were more like minions or bodyguards.

"She's in love with me." He said stating the obvious, but Blaise and Pansy understood, "Poor girl." Muttered Pansy, Blaise and Draco looked at her in shock, "Poor girl!?" they exclaimed "What, the poor child is in love with this idiot," she said pointing to Draco, "Hey!" he said offended Pansy ignored him.

"The poor thing must be so traumatized." Blaise started laughed and Pansy smirked but Draco looked unimpressed. "I don't want her to love me, I can't stand her." 'Lie' thought Draco; if he really didn't care then why kiss her? Lust thought Draco it has to be.

Caring wouldn't do anyone good, he looked at his friends they were still teasing hi but he wasn't listening.

Hermione sat in the library with a book in front of her but she wasn't concentrating. Why did she have to be in love? She couldn't concentrate on anything; all she can think about is Draco. The worst part was that Hermione loved rationally.

She didn't put Draco on a pedestal, he was imperfect and she loved him that way. It was absurd, she always knew Draco was beautiful but that was it. Now she was trying to understand him, she wanted to know him; she was over analyzing every little detail of their every encounter.

She saw how he tries to hide his feelings with unjustified actions. She saw his fear, she saw his hatred. What she wanted to see was his love; she wanted to know what it would be like to be loved by him. It was an innocent curiosity, a simple desire from a love struck girl.

Then Hermione saw the time and realized that if she didn't leave now she would be late for class. She took her bag and ran out of the library and went for Herbology. It was a pity she shared that class with Draco, _what a lie!_

Hermione sighed before she entered the classroom, it's now or never!

The second she entered the class and took her seat, Harry and Ron bombarded her with questions. "Where were you at breakfast?" asked Harry "I wasn't feeling well and I just didn't want to face Malfoy." Hermione said and looked away from her friend.

She didn't lie exactly, she wasn't feeling well after her encounter with Draco and she didn't want to face through out breakfast. _I need help!_ She thought in despair. Then Draco walked in with Blaise, he looked at Hermione and their eyes met and held each other.

Hermione could feel her heart pounding, it never did that before. _It's the_ _potion_, said Hermione to herself, _it's the potion_. When she realized she was blushing, she quickly looked away. Then she felt something poke her side, she turned and saw Ron, "Why are you blushing and why does Malfoy look like he has won the Quidditch cup?"

"Ron stop bothering Hermione." Said Harry, Hermione sent Harry a grateful look and tried to pay attention to the teacher, tried being the key word. She couldn't focus, when she was to aware of Draco, Hermione groaned, _This is going to be a long day._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They were in potions again and unfortunately Draco and Hermione are partners in this class. Hermione's heart beat just wouldn't slow down no matter how hard she tried to reason with it. Draco snuck glances at her she looked like she was hyperventilating.

He was flattered and amused that he had such an affect on her. He decided to have some fun and see how long she will last. He placed his hand on her thigh and felt her jump slightly. He kept his face impassive and looked straight ahead.

His hand went up her skirt agonizingly slow, he heard her breath hitch and then felt her hand on his thigh. _Okay, looks like Hermione wants to play_, he thought and raised his hand as he felt Hermione's climb to his zipper. The second her felt her finger tips there he jumped.

_Game on Granger! _He raised his hand up further until his fingers skimmed her panties. Hermione paled and jumped straight out of her seat. All eyes were on her, "Miss Granger is there something wrong?" asked Snape, not really caring but it was protocol.

"I'm not feeling well professor." She said in a small voice, "I'm pretty sure you can rough it out for now Miss Granger." She just nodded looking a bit dazed. When she sat down she turned angrily to Draco, "What the hell were you doing?" she asked Draco looked at her incredulously

"Are you kidding me, you hand was heading way to south too!?" he whispered "You started I just wanted to see how you like it when someone pulls that kind of stunt on you." She said Draco just stared at her, was she really this clueless?

"Granger you don't just touch a man there." She turned cold eyes on him but the second she their eyes met hers visibly softened and they went beck to their chocolate brown. "Malfoy you don't just touch a girl there either." He snorted, "You're a girl?" he asked teasingly

"I'd have to be or maybe you just like kissing boys." She said and looked at him smugly "Class is dismissed." Said Snape Hermione turned and got her stuff while Draco glared at her. Once they got up her grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, "Owlry five minutes." He said and left Hermione stunned. He was going to make her pay for their session in potions and maybe continue it.

Hermione was nervous and kind of in shock. She thought that she could fight the potion but she just couldn't. A part didn't want to and wanted to see how her relationship with Draco could change with this potion. When she got to the Owlry she saw Draco leaning against the wall with his back towards her.

She quietly came up behind him and lightly blew at the nape of his neck; he turned around and saw Hermione's smiling face. He looked at her his eyes scanning every contour of her face. Her honey brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and flawless skin, every little detail he drank in.

Her smile faltered when she saw how intensely he was looking at her. Then Draco's hand moved to hers and he pulled her into a kiss. Every time he kissed her Hermione felt special and, dare she say, loved. When they pulled apart Draco gently backed her up against the wall.

He hid his face in her hair and mumbled "Mudblood." Hermione realized what she was doing and started squirming. Draco grabbed her wrists and lifted his head to look at her. "No." she mumbled and started shaking her head, Draco pressed his lips to hers.

Hermione closed her eyes and moved her lips against his Draco cupped her cheek and kissed her back. "Mudblood, my mudblood." He mumbled against her lips. Hermione moaned in response and threaded her fingers in Draco's hair. She felt wanton and desired in his arms and feeling him.

Draco's blood was on fire, he wanted her so bad. She felt soft and pliant in his arms. She tasted amazing, like the sweetest honey and warm. Her warmth radiated from her heart and soul and warmed him. He was not afraid of these sensations as he thought he would.

He felt invincible, he pulled back and looked into her eyes, and he saw his own desire shining in her eyes. "Dorm room." He said and she nodded. He took her hand and led her to their dorm room. As they stood in the common room, Draco let out a small laugh.

"I never intended for this to happen when I called for you." Hermione took a step closer to him "Nothing's happened yet." She said softly Draco kissed her hard; her one arm went around his neck while her hand fisted his shirt. When he pulled back his eyes searched her face, "Are you sure?" he asked

Hermione nodded and hummed, Draco pressed his lips to her forehead before pulling away to grab her hand to lead her to his bedroom.

Hermione and Draco lay next to each other; naked and sated. They just silently stared into each others eyes. They didn't need to say anything at all; they were perfectly content in just silently watching each other. Draco then pulled Hermione to him and held her in the dark.

They had missed all their lessons for the day. They just couldn't get enough of each other. It was a strange feeling, they knew that it was a potion that caused all this and that it was still in effect but they didn't care. They knew that there were going to be plenty of questions tomorrow.

They were neither worried nor concerned, what was between would still be there when the potion was gone. Hermione looked at Draco and felt her heart squeezed. She was still very much in love with him and he took great care of her today.

He was gentle and patient while they making love. He took care to go slowly and not overwhelm her with his passion. Not a lot of guys had the maturity to do it like he did. And Hermione was grateful that he took his time with her making it a very enjoyable and pleasurable experience.

Hermione was a very responsive lover. She made him hot and tested his self control on many levels. He made her want to do crazy things with and to her. It was a strange realization and an enlightening experience. Making love with Hermione was amazing.

He knew every inch of her now and so did she know him. They knew where the other was sensitive and where would pleasure the other most. They had spent hours learning and testing their theories and right now they needed sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a very hectic day filled with questions?

Hermione and Draco silently feared that they may not have all the answers to the questions that their peers will ask.


End file.
